


愛すべき未来へ

by Movingsun



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，但是我们都不说出来的故事。





	愛すべき未来へ

**Author's Note:**

> Paro自《结婚对象靠抽选》  
关系是炮友→双向暗恋  
有一定性关系描写，不建议道德水准较高的人观看
> 
> 同性恋者/时尚杂志摄影！omi × 去向不明/急诊科医生！ryuji
> 
> 你们都知道我是不会写HE的  
脑子很混乱然后又生病，先开个坑放这儿，更不更新看心情
> 
> -note及时更新-

愛すべき未来へ

一、日曜日：群鬼

台风天会停水。登坂广臣扭了扭水龙头，把洗衣篮里的衣服全扔进洗衣机里。扔到最后，他发现一条陌生的休闲裤躺在篮底，被压得皱巴巴像老头或者新生婴儿的脸。登坂拿出来抖了抖，口袋里掉出一个小纸包，写着“送给隆二哥哥”。  
他把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，又凑近镜子仔细剃了两鬓和下颌的几点青，才转进卧室，扑到床边那团被子上：“隆二。”  
“……”  
“隆二，闹钟响过两遍了。”  
“…………不嘛。”  
“我们今天要去参加婚礼。”  
“还早……臣，我从来不知道你喜欢看あさイチ。”  
“大河剧都放完了，”登坂广臣摸摸被子外的炸毛头发，“什么时候买的新裤子？”  
“不是新的，在值班室找到的。”  
“有个小纸包在口袋里，我给你拿出来了。”  
“……是玫瑰花种子。”  
今市隆二终于探出头来。他晚上像是熬夜了，眼角发红，湿润得宛如小鹿眼睛。登坂广臣和他靠的很近，猛然被吓了一跳。但他很快就又凑过去，把纸包放在床头柜上，“种在办公室？”  
“种在办公室。”  
他的指尖冰凉，碰上登坂的左脸颊：“有伤口。”  
对方愣了一愣，“不痛。”  
“伤口太小了，”今市的另一只手摸到床头柜上的小包，“我带了酒精棉片……”  
“好了，今市医生，快起床吧，不要让你的病人知道你竟然还赖床。”  
登坂广臣犹豫了一会，还是在今市隆二的额上留下一个轻吻。他能闻到洗发水的月见草闻到，夹带着被褥的潮气。  
“早上好，隆二。”  
他边说边把电视的声音放大。他确实不爱看早间新闻，却喜欢看前一晚录好的推理剧，静音放完一整集，便自动跳转到了NHK：国务大臣亲自上阵的宣传广告正在节目间隙循环播放，机械女声高冷得像2077年穿越而来。婚纱，礼服，捧花，十指相扣的手，闪闪发光的钻戒。为了应对少子化而制定的法案，在一个季度后就似乎已经到了强弩之末。舆论上反对的声音不少，许多人宁愿去军队或者后勤也不愿意随意交出自己的人生，一周前甚至还发生了一次小规模罢工，不过很快就被报纸给掩盖住了。  
结婚抽选法案实行三个月后，登坂广臣想，我还剩下一次拒信机会，同时和我的一夜情对象同居了。  
或许可以叫一夜情对象，也可以叫性关系伴侣，总之什么都好，也没有到能在早上互相交换亲吻的程度。  
懊悔的同时，今市隆二从洗手间里探出头来，向他报告终于停水了。  
室内的灯早坏了一盏。他当时向今市隆二提出同居要求时明明记在手帐上却还是忘记修，这下只有洗手间里的暖灯照出来，像森林里漏出来的日光，同居人则是受惊的牝鹿。  
“我接了水，应该还能用，”登坂广臣失笑，“我想你没有打翻水桶。”  
“不是我，是猫。”  
今市的脚边窜出一只矮脚曼基康，湿淋淋不比落水狗好，不过还是悠然自得舔着它的脚爪。两人对视一眼，都腼腆地笑起来。  
“还好有饮水机喔。今天另一顿饭要怎么解决？超市恐怕已经被抢光了。”  
“随便。医院那边可能也会有急诊，弄不好还没得吃。”  
今市越过登坂拿他的洗漱包，带过一阵飘渺的香氛气。他右臂上的纹身不常拿出来见人，他们第一次上床的时候也惹得登坂愣了一愣。Love hote的吊灯总是故弄玄虚，要酒没酒要烟没烟的断粮时候，登坂广臣只好拿这个当话头。今市隆二已经快睡着了，甚至懒得去浴室清理，随便嘟嘟囔囔些什么童年心理创伤一类，登坂没听清楚，也就搂着他任由时间悄悄溜走了。

婚礼时间定在中午，他们到场时堪堪压点，坐在最靠近门口和新娘入场处的一张小桌子旁。新娘是他们共同的朋友，和登坂所在的杂志社有合作关系，又在今市那边看过好几次急诊。桌上摆着精巧的巧克力伴手礼，盖着两人名字的火漆印。今市偷偷挖了一块奶油在手上，被登坂笑，说还不如医院里打针的小孩。  
“这种草坪婚礼一看就不会吃什么好东西。”  
“感觉布置的也很匆忙……”登坂环视四周，除了他俩都是成双成对而来，人人脸上喜气洋洋，会场不免弥漫着恋爱的气息。只不过摆设确实有些寒碜，甚至选在台风天气，不得不临时转场到室内。新娘入场时今市隆二还在吃蛋糕，只好含着口草莓开始拍巴掌。  
“别吃了。”  
“干嘛，还不让人吃饭去上班了，”今市隆二有些不屑，“这种婚礼办了有什么用。”  
“好歹也是签了入籍证明吧。”  
“又不是诚心想结婚，她当时来急诊的原因就是初恋自杀。你说这多俗啊，心灰意冷知道自己后半辈子可能再没有什么好期待的感情，于是干脆把自己交代了。”  
“……是这样。”  
“男方你应该认识吧。”  
“设计师，见过一面，听说是个富二代吧。”  
“钱也不愁，离婚也行，啊，这种法案有什么意义呢？好像这样就能逼着大家快点解决人生大事一样。”  
“这也不是你随便挥霍拒绝信的理由吧。”登坂比了个噤声的手势。不过还好婚礼已经开始，音乐声足够大，盖住了所有人的私语。  
“我还差一次，准备这次去用掉了。”  
“真打算去后勤部？”  
“又没什么关系。除了你，我好像也没几个认识得对我很关心的朋友。”  
今市隆二说这话时的的确确漫不经心，扒拉着手机收件箱确认水电煤气费，还有闲心逛逛亚马逊。桌上随后又端来几盘法式甜点，全被他一个不落收拾进肚子。结束后忙着和新婚夫妇打了招呼，说要去医院值班了。  
登坂广臣说要送他去，他说坐城铁就好。但一出门就发现外面在暴雨，行人的伞全都刮翻了，酒店门口的展示板也都被吹翻到路边，婚庆公司的人都在忙着收拾烂摊子。  
“我送你？”  
“好吧，只要你的车不会被水淹。”  
“路上没有低洼地势，如果我没记错的话。”  
两人磕磕绊绊走到停车场时已浑身湿透，雨伞聊胜于无，于是登坂脱了自己的外套给撑上。今市知道他这件是高端货——涉足时尚界的哪能容忍自己的正装随便糊弄过去呢——就是没拦住。  
“不喜欢，别人送的，扔了完事。”  
路上还堵车。车载广播里一直叫嚣着台风预警，要民众做好应急准备。两人的手机也在不停地跳防灾警报。挨到医院门口时距离今市的打卡时间已经过去很久了。  
“麻烦你了，”他随便抽了几张纸巾抹把脸，“晚饭我估计不回来了。”  
“你这么说就显得我们好像同居很久。”  
“一个月很短吗？”  
“看当事人心里怎么想。”  
他笑得很狡黠，以此掩盖住小小心思。不过据他的了解，今市是个直线思维的理科男，不见得会懂他在讲什么。  
“再说下去我会给你发好人卡，”今市隆二开了车门，“晚点回来，不等我。”  
冷风把车门和他的欲望全给吹回来了。登坂广臣盯着座位上留下的雨水污渍，想刚刚要是给他留下一个吻该会怎样。他丝毫不觉得自己犯了一夜情关系的大忌，还觉得这是最后的恩赐。邮箱震动提醒他博客有了新回复，他也暂时无心去打开了。


End file.
